Merchandise
Various Black★Rock Shooter Merchandise have been released as of 2009. Figurines Figurines featuring Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master made by Good Smile Company have been released as of 2009. A Nendoroid Black★Rock Shooter figure has also been released by Good Smile Company. There are three kinds of figures for Black★Rock Shooter: PVC, Figma and Nendoroid figures. PVC figures have only one fixed pose and usually possess extreme detail. Figma figures can be poseable and has a variety of body parts which can be interchangeable, offering a wide range of looks for the character. Nendoroid figures depict the characters in chibi form and can either be poseable or fixed. 'First Figure Releases' Before the launch of the OVA, Good Smile Company released figures of Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master, with the former having two versions. Previously, the company also released figures based on other songs performed by Hatsune Miku, including World is Mine and Koi wa Sensou. *Black★Rock Shooter Black Blade Version *Black★Rock Shooter Rock Cannon Version *Dead Master Original Version 'Post-Anime Launch Figure Releases' The launch of the OVA based on the Black★Rock Shooter concept is soon followed with additional figure releases by Good Smile Company. Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master receive their own figure with modifications based on the OVA, and Black★Gold Saw and Strength debut with figures based on the character design used on the OVA. Good Smile Company also launched Figma and Nendoroid figures of the four, which are joined by Kuroi Mato and Takanashi Yomi, whose Figma figures are released at a later date. *Black★Rock Shooter Anime Version *Black★Rock Shooter Figma *Black★Rock Shooter Nendoroid *Dead Master Anime Version *Dead Master Figma *Dead Master Nendoroid *Black★Gold Saw Anime Version *Black★Gold Saw Figma *Black★Gold Saw Nendoroid *Strength Anime Version *Strength Figma *Strength Nendoroid *Mato Kuroi School Outfit (Summer) Figma *Yomi Takanashi School Outfit (Summer) Figma 'Limited Edition Merchandise' To boost the sales of Black★Rock Shooter, there are also figures released exclusive upon purchase of certain copies of the DVD and Blu-Ray of the OVA. The Limited-Edition DVD/Blu-Ray bundle of the OVA series contains a Nendoroid figure of Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master, with dimensions smaller than the previously released Nendoroid. Later, on the recently concluded Wonder Festival Winter 2011, Nendoroid figures of Kuroi Mato and Takanashi Yomi are also released. *Black★Rock Shooter Nendoroid Little (B★RS DVD/Blu-Ray Limited Editon) *Dead Master Nendoroid Little (B★RS DVD/Blu-Ray Limited Editon) *Mato & Yomi Set Nendoroid Little (Wonder Festival 2011 Winter's Exclusive) The PSP game based on the Black★Rock Shooter concept also released limited-edition merchandise bundled along with copies of the game. Currently, the merchandise focuses on the game-exclusive character White Rock Shooter, with a Figma figure and a charm included on copies of the game's White Premium Box and First Version respectively. *White Rock Shooter Figma (B★RS: the Game White Premium Box) *White Rock Shooter Charm (B★RS: the Game First Version) 'Black★Rock Shooter Metal Charm Collection' Released on October 2010 by Good Smile Company, this collection of accessories are brass replicas of the weapons used by Black★Rock Shooter, Dead Master and Black★Gold Saw. *Metal Charm Collection : 01 - Rock Cannon *Metal Charm Collection : 02 - Death Scythe *Metal Charm Collection : 03 - King Saw Plushies Black★Rock Shooter plushies have been released in Japan by Stys and Gift. Stys plushies feature Dead Master and Black★Rock Shooter, each with three different expressions for each. Mini-plushes and small plush keychains have also been released along with them. Pillows featuring huke's artwork of BRS and others can also be found. Gift features Black★Rock Shooter with her weapon and features a cape made out of a shiny material. Miscellaneous Official Black★Rock Shooter Mousepads have been released, featuring the art of huke. A blue checkered wallet featuring a chibi Black★Rock Shooter is released. There is also a set of BRS Playing Cards and Post Cards. Various Black★Rock Shooter Cosplay Costumes have also been released. There are also notebooks with Black★Rock Shooter on its cover, released by Cospa, and a replica of Mato's cellphone strap is released by Good Smile Company. Links 1. Black Rock Shooter Merchandise Category:Merchandise